


In Dulci Jubilo (In Sweet Rejoicing)

by kelticscribe



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Gay Love Story, F/F, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelticscribe/pseuds/kelticscribe
Summary: Bernie decides eternity is far too long a time to wait. She has a plan to be with Serena right now even though they broke up a year ago. A very belated Christmas Berena fanfic. Better late than never though!*NSFW*
Relationships: Alex Dawson/Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 27
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holby City and its characters belong solely to the BBC and its writers, as well as the wonderful cast of actresses and actors who brought the character’s we love to life. This femslash fanfiction story has been written purely for the love of the Berena pairing and the characters of Major Bernie Wolfe and Serena Campbell. I have never sought or received any financial gain from this story. No copyright infringement intended.

Joint Forces Military Hospital, Mogadishu, Somalia, 5th September 2019:

Major Berenice ‘Bernie’ Wolfe of the British army’s Royal Army Medical Corps had been stationed at the joint British/American and African Union military hospital in Mogadishu, Somalia for the past nine months. The tall blonde-haired and brown-eyed military surgeon was thriving in her work and kept very busy with multiple trauma patients every day. The hospital saw an array of injuries from domestic, industrial and RTC’s right through to machete, gunshot, IED and bomb victims as a result of the high level of crime, due to numerous armed militia across Somalia, and terrorist attacks carried out by an Al-Qaeda affiliate, Al-Shabaab. Trauma was Bernie’s medical field of expertise and she was glad to be able to work where she was needed the most, helping adults and children, soldiers and civilians alike. Patients were her concern.

Her day had been a typical one for Mogadishu. She had been called into work at 05:30 when an influx of patients came into the trauma centre with gunshot and machete wounds due to a feud between two criminal gangs. Bernie’s last surgery was on a fifteen-year-old boy with an abdominal gunshot wound. Fortunately, the bullet passed through without doing too much damage to vital organs, although the skilled trauma surgeon had to remove fifteen percent of his liver where the bullet had clipped it. But he would make a full recovery.

Eleven hours later a tired Major Wolfe left the military hospital, which was located next to the airport, and headed to her billet in a secure military compound behind the hospital. The precarious unstable nature of the region being cursed by a plague of terrorists meant it was not safe for Bernie or any of her colleagues to live within the local community. She crossed the secure rear compound behind the hospital heading to her room in the officer’s accommodation block. She needed something to eat but her back was complaining about the hours she had been stood operating on one patient after another. Today had been as bad as the worst days in Helmand Province during the war. But Bernie thrived on the adrenaline rush trauma surgery gave her, and especially trauma surgery in a war zone. 

The tall blonde surgeon walked briskly across the compound wearing a sand-coloured RAMC t-shirt, desert camouflage trousers and a pair of sand-coloured ammunition boots. Over the top of her t-shirt, she wore the British army standard issue Virtus body armour. Bernie didn’t like the new body armour. It was heavier than her old Osprey body armour once additional plates were fitted for protection on the front line. The new body armour was not helping her aching back. But she was too seasoned an army officer, who had served several tours of duty in war and disaster zones during her twenty-five years of army service, to chance walking around Mogadishu without any body armour at all. It was a cumbersome but very necessary piece of equipment.

Bernie covered her eyes with one hand and looked up at the bright blue sky and smiled at the warm sun beating down on her. It was currently 87f in Mogadishu. Not typical September weather for someone born and raised in the United Kingdom, where the weather was decidedly colder and wetter than the sun-drenched Horn of Africa where she was currently stationed. She reached the door of the officer’s accommodation block ducking inside and immediately pulled off her body armour. Bernie groaned with relief as the weight was lifted from her sore back.

Entering her room she dropped the body armour by the door and removed her boots and socks wriggling her toes joyfully. Bernie rolled her head around slowly and moved her shoulders up, down and around trying to gain some relief from the deep ache and tight muscles in her upper back. Pulling her phone from her pocket she checked her messages. There was one from her son, Cameron. Her heart sank that there wasn’t one from her daughter Charlotte too.

Cameron, who was a junior doctor coming to the end of his second foundation year at Holby City hospital, had been having a hard time over the past three or four months. Bernie was grateful his message seemed upbeat and not maudlin as they had been of late. She would always be there for both of her children but she couldn’t deny she was glad he seemed happy and didn’t need her right now. She was too tired to help in any effective way if he had needed her. His message had consisted of asking how she was, telling her about an operation he had the lead on with his mentor and clinical lead, Consultant Vascular Surgeon Serena Campbell.

The mention of her ex-partner made Bernie’s throat tighten and a lump form making it hard for her to swallow down her emotions. Her heart ached thinking about Serena. She really missed her and the other woman was rarely far from her thoughts. Reading the rest of Cameron’s text she chuckled at his weather report. Apparently back home in the South West of England, the weather was sunny with some cloud and a current temperature of 62f.

Bernie shivered and chuckled at the temperature back home. Having served the majority of her military career in war and disaster zones in hot climates she preferred the warmth and suffered in the cold. Firing off a quick text telling her son she was well and gloating she was enjoying a temperature of 87f. She congratulated Cameron on his successful surgery. Her pride in her son was apparent by the big smile on her face. Finishing off the text she asked after Charlotte and sent her love to both her children.

Bernie was surprised there had been no message from Alex, Captain Alex Dawson was her friend and ex-girlfriend prior to Serena, asking her to go for a drink or join her for dinner tonight. Both activities would be in the officer’s mess. Bernie decided to see how she felt after a shower and a nap and maybe she would ask Alex to join her in the mess later this evening. She hadn’t seen the other woman for a week due to them working opposite shifts but they had exchanged text messages.

Major Wolfe had previously been working in Nairobi, Kenya for just over a year setting up and running a state of the art trauma centre. The plan had been to co-lead the trauma centre with her partner, now ex-partner, Serena Campbell. The other woman was a renowned vascular surgeon, clinical lead of AAU and medical director at Holby City Hospital back home in Holby, Wyvern, England.

The two consultant surgeons had successfully shared joint clinical lead responsibilities for AAU and the trauma unit they jointly set up on AAU for two years. They became close friends and their relationship slowly evolved into a passionate romance and deep love. While they loved each other dearly ultimately love had not been enough to keep them together. Even though for both women this was the love affair of their lives. Bernie and Serena had split up last Christmas and the pain of that break up was still raw for Bernie.

The reason, as far as Bernie had thought at the time, was that Serena didn’t want to be with her anymore. If that wasn’t the reason then why had she been given ridiculous excuses for breaking-up by Serena? Her ex-partner had claimed she didn’t fall in love with a ‘domestic slipper wearing, bin pushing or toddler in swing pushing’ Bernie Wolfe. The fact Bernie had forgiven Serena for her infidelity with a junior doctor under her supervision had made no difference. It had however rubbed salt into the army surgeon’s emotional wounds. So she had left to run her trauma centre in Nairobi. But after she had seen it open and made sure it was a huge success the distraction of the new centre began to wane and her thoughts were full with the memories of Serena Wendy Campbell.

So she had accepted a request from her former commanding officer on behalf of the RAMC to re-join the army and work out of the joint British/American and African Union military hospital in Mogadishu, Somalia. Bernie had grabbed the opportunity with both hands. This was her bread and butter and being in a dangerous location would mean she wouldn’t have time to think about Serena or much else for that matter. Although thoughts of Serena had been her constant companion and on her darkest days she welcomed them.

A knock on her door startled Bernie from her thoughts and she called for the person to enter. It was Alex Dawson, a slim woman ten years younger than Bernie with short brunette hair and blue eyes. “I thought I’d find you here.” Alex stepped into the room holding up a four-pack of Stella Artois larger and regarded Bernie with a broad grin on her face, “So I brought the mess to you.”

Bernie grinned at her friend and comrade of many years. “Pull up a seat. Excuse the stink but I haven’t showered yet.”

“S’ok I’m used to your unique smell!” Alex waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Bernie and pointing at the bed she was relaxing on told her, “Shift. There’s enough room for the two of us.”

Bernie sniffed and moved over. Alex pulled a can off the plastic rings tying all four together and handed one to Bernie. Pulling one free for herself Alex placed the remaining two on the floor beside her. Bernie laid back studying the can lost in thought for a moment. Alex laid down next to Bernie and once she was settled and comfortable pulled back the ring pull emitting a pop and hissing noise. Taking a swig of the larger Alex gave Bernie a sideways glance and feeling the other woman’s eyes on her Bernie opened her can of larger and took a large satisfying gulp. Both women relaxed into a comfortable silence drinking their larger.

Alex was the first to break the silence. Resting her can of larger on her belly and pointing at the unpacked kit bag Alex sighed, “That’s still not packed for Cyprus!”

“No,” Bernie shook her head and swallowed a mouthful of larger.

“Still adamant you’re not going?” Alex asked hoping Bernie had changed her mind since she last asked in a text yesterday evening, but knowing Bernie rarely changed her mind once she had made it.

Bernie nodded and side-eyed her friend, “Will you still go?”

“Not sure.” She rested her head back against the wall and stared up at the whirling ceiling fan. “Doesn’t hold the same allure now.”

Feeling guilty at letting her friend down Bernie put her half-finished can down and turned on her side to regard Alex. Taking her hand Bernie squeezed it and rubbed her thumb back and forth across the back of it in a soothing and intimate manner. Alex rolled her head to her right and smiled at her friend and commanding officer. Bernie wanted to apologise but she didn’t know what exactly she should be apologising for. Especially given that Alex had only sprung the holiday to Cyprus on her last week.

A companionable silence grew between them again. Alex watched Bernie who seemed a thousand miles away, well if she was correct Bernie’s mind was actually over six thousand miles away back home in Britain. It had been obvious to Alex for some time now that Bernie’s heart and head were otherwise occupied from the endless conversations they had shared where the topic had been one Serena Campbell. She knew that’s who Bernie was currently thinking about. It hurt but she loved Bernie. And if she loved her then she wanted her to be happy, even if that meant her happiness was with someone else. Taking a deep breath she downed a large gulp of larger for some Dutch courage. She could do this. She could do this for Bernie and herself.

Bernie continued to caress Alex’s hand and regarded her with a raised eyebrow when their eyes met, “You look like you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

“Just the weight of my heart.” Alex mumbled before she took another sip of her larger.

Bernie licked her lips. She knew Alex well, they had once been lovers, and the usually easy going confident younger woman was out of sorts and that genuinely bothered Bernie, “Al-”

Alex held Bernie’s gaze and her voice cracked as she interrupted her, “You’re still in love with her.”

Bernie blushed and shook her head. She dropped her gaze unable to look Alex in the eye. She really did care about her, she had been in love with her once upon a time, and she didn’t want to hurt her friend. “Al, don’t do this!”

Alex turned away in order to put her now empty larger can on the floor beside her with her free hand and turning back she rolled onto her side to face Bernie, “Do what? State the bloody obvious?”

Before Alex could continue Bernie interrupted, “I’ll always be in love with her.”

“Then what on earth are you doing here? Oh, wait I know, running away as usual!” Alex’s heart had never hurt as much as this before and her anger was rising.

“I didn’t run away from anything. I ran to her but it was too late.” Bernie hated having to admit Serena’s rejection but felt she had to set the record straight and defend herself. She smiled at Alex, “Then you rocked up here four months ago and made me very happy.”

“I heard Major Wolfe was here. Couldn’t resist the chance to work with her again.” Alex informed her ex-lover with a small smile.

Bernie chuckled, “My very own little stalker.”

After a short pause and a sad expression Alex looked down at their entwined hands and began to rub her thumb over the back of Bernie’s hand matching the motion of Bernie’s thumb on her own, “We work well together?” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

“Very well.” Bernie agreed with her friend.

“Good friends too?” Alex queried but already knew the answer.

Bernie smiled and nodded in agreement, “Yes, good friends too.”

Alex’s throat was getting tight and dry. She could feel her emotions about to breach and ploughed on before she changed her mind. When Bernie gave her that soft smile, the one that made the butterflies in her stomach multiply Alex’s resolve almost failed her, “But destined to only be good friends right?”

The soft smile faded and Bernie regarded Alex with a sad expression, “Al-”

Holding her hand up to stop Bernie from interrupting her. The younger woman sighed, “I’d love you to convince me it’s not true?”

It was clear Alex was upset. Bernie tried to reassure her, “I do love you.”

Alex’s raised eyebrow told Bernie she had failed to convince her of her feelings. This was the conversation Bernie had avoided since they had re-engaged in a physical relationship. She had avoided analysing the relationship she now enjoyed with Alex knowing full well how she still felt about Serena. “Love me. But not in love with me.” Alex mumbled. The more upset or angry she became the stronger her Manchurian accent came out.

Bernie’s eyes were cast downwards and away from her friend and lover, “I can only tell you what this,” she moved her hand back and forth between them, “means to me.” Bracing herself for the fall out she was sure was coming, Bernie raised her eyes to meet Alex’s sad expression, “You are, and always will be, very special to me.” Squeezing Alex’s hand to get her to look at her, Bernie only continued once Alex’s eyes met hers, and softly tried to explain, “You are, and always will be, very special to me.”

“You’re the one for me, Bernie.” Alex’s eyes began to brim with unshed tears. “I’m not yours though am I?”

“I never intended to hurt you.” Bernie felt truly awful.

As far as Alex was concerned that was an admission. She was correct in her assumption of Bernie’s feelings for her. All she could say was, “I know.”

Bernie’s guilt raised its head and she automatically took responsibility for their intimate relationship, “I should never have allowed us to become lovers again it was...”

Alex nodded towards the door, “You might be my superior out there, but in here we’re equals.” There was a short pause while she considered her next words, “I’m not some love-struck teenager with a crush on her teacher. I seduced you, remember?”

Bernie leaned in and kissed Alex softly trying to convey the sincerity of her feelings for her. Alex pushed forward and claimed Bernie’s lips in a passionate kiss. Bernie opened her mouth allowing Alex to slip her tongue inside and swipe against her own. Their hands roamed each other’s shoulders, backs and buttocks, caressing and scratching as they went. But no sooner had the kiss escalated than it stopped when Alex moved her mouth up to kiss the blonde’s nose and held her face between her hands. With her eyes closed tight she placed her lips on Bernie’s forehead holding them there for a moment.

When Alex leaned back Bernie could see the unshed tears brimming in her blue eyes. With a smile, which belayed her true feelings, Alex tried to be brave, “Time I moved on.” When Bernie raised an eyebrow at the comment Alex continued, “This,” She moved her hand between them, “This isn’t enough for me. I don’t want to only be a friend with benefits to you.” 

Bernie’s eyes went wide and she protested, “You’re more than that to me, Al!”

Alex shook her head, “Then what exactly am I to you, Bern? What am I doing accepting your affection or being welcomed into your bed because you’re so lonely you let your guard down and crave intimacy.” Watching Bernie’s concerned expression Alex gentled her voice and wondered if she would survive this. If she did she knew she could survive anything. “I’m a friend with benefits to you. Admit you know I’m right.”

Bernie bit her bottom lip deep in thought and stared at their entwined fingers and stuttered, “I-I do love, love you. I always will.”

Alex leaned her forehead against Bernie’s, “And I will always be in love with you, Bern.” She sat up still holding Bernie’s hand and with her free hand swiped at the treacherous tears that had begun to fall. Noting the sad look in Bernie’s eyes Alex informed her, “It only hurts if its love, right?” She got off the bed and bent down to pick up the two cans of larger and pulled one from the plastic ring handing it to Bernie and took the other for herself.

Bernie scrambled off the bed dropping the can of larger on a pillow. She stopped Alex from opening the door, “Al, where are you going?”

Alex gave her a wane smile, “Cyprus to start with. Think I’ll take that holiday after all. Then I’ll request a transfer.”

“Why, surely we can work this out?” Bernie was losing Alex now and after losing Serena she really didn’t think she’d cope losing Alex as well.

Alex reached up tucking a strand of loose blonde hair behind Bernie’s right ear. She cupped her face and rubbed her thumb across the prominent cheekbone. “There is nothing for us to sort out. You’re in love, but not with me. Sort that out and you’ll be happy.”

“Alex, don’t go!” Bernie almost pleaded.

Alex smiled, “Time for you to be brave Major. As brave in love as you are in the field.”

Bernie closed her eyes and leaned into the loving caress. This was a goodbye moment and she knew it. Alex was right they had become friends with benefits which had suited Bernie nicely but it was unfair to the other woman. When Bernie opened her eyes she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Alex lifted her hand and with the pad of her thumb caught the tear and whipped it away. Bernie whispered against the younger woman’s lips, “I love you.” She reached out and took Alex’s free hand. Their fingers entwined and thumbs rubbing the back of each other’s hand.

Alex rubbed her thumb across Bernie’s cheek lovingly and studied her committing her image, smell and voice to memory. Both women’s eyes glistened with tears. The smiles they shared were full of love for each other. Alex’s voice was strained with emotion, “And I love you.”

With the fingers of her left hand still entwined with Bernie’s Alex turned to the door and opened it. Turning back to her ex-lover she looked down at their entwined hands then up into Bernie’s eyes. Stepping forward she cupped Bernie’s face with her free hand and kissed her passionately for the last time. She broke the kiss and placed her forehead against Bernie’s. They stood there for a moment and then Alex whispered, “Be brave, Bern. Claim your happiness.”

Everything seemed to slow down. Alex placed a single kiss on Bernie’s forehead and held her lips there for a moment before moving backwards through the door. Their arms stretched out between them with each step Alex took away from Bernie. Soon fingers slipped across palms until only fingertips touched and in a single heartbeat, there was empty space between them. Bernie’s voice was raw with emotion, “Stay safe, Al. Be happy.” Alex replied with a smile and a firm nod of her head.

Bernie stepped into the corridor and watched as Alex walk backwards for a couple of steps before she turned and walked down the corridor. Bernie called after her, “Alex!” When the younger woman stopped and turned back to her Bernie raised two fingers of her right hand to her brow in a casual salute, “Goodbye, Captain Dawson.”

Alex stood up straight and gave Bernie a proper salute, “Goodbye, Major Wolfe.” They held each other’s gaze for a moment and regarded each other with fond smiles. Alex turned and left the officer's accommodation block. Bernie knew she knew for definite, that she would never see Alex Dawson again. 

***

Albie’s Bar, Holby, Wyvern, England, 24th December 2019:

Albie’s was packed. It felt like the entire hospital had decided to take an after-work drink on the same night at the same venue. Then again it was Christmas Eve so Serena Campbell, consultant vascular surgeon, clinical lead of AAU and medical director at Holby City hospital, shouldn’t be so surprised. The silver-haired middle-aged woman sat at a small table in the corner of the bar on her own nursing a bottle of Shiraz. She felt positively miserable and knew she should probably go home, but couldn’t leave just yet. She had promised to join her colleagues, and especially her close friend and colleague, Fleur Fanshawe, for a Christmas Eve drink, and so she waited.

Christmas had arrived despite her attempts to ignore it. She really hadn’t been looking forward to it at all. Serena had always loved Christmas. She was the first to bring Christmas cheer to her home and place of work. She would dish out Christmas jumpers to everyone and no one escaped. But for the past two years, she had resented the Christmas cheer from the people around her. Christmas decorations indoors and outside of her place of work, the shops and city centre all left her feeling cold and detached from the joy everyone else seemed to be enveloped in. Conversations of buying presents and what people were doing for Christmas made her feel lonely. If the truth be told Serena would prefer to avoid Christmas at all costs. If it was an option she would go bed, pull the duvet up overhead and sleep through until it was the New Year.

Christmas brought no cheer, no warmth or happiness to her anymore. It signalled painful memories and the gnawing pain of absolute loss and failure. There had been no comfort or joy in the festive season since her only child, Elinor, died of a brain injury two Christmas’s ago and her relationship break-up with the love of her life, Berenice Wolfe, last Christmas.

She would plaster on a fake smile to ward off the inevitable conversations of how she was feeling or coping if she didn’t appear sufficiently cheerful enough. She detested being praised for how brave she was when she felt anything but brave. There would be no avoiding it though. Miraculously the previous weekend she had managed to grab two-night shifts which gave her the perfect excuse not to attend Holby City hospital’s Christmas dinner and dance. However, Ric, Fleur, Donna and especially her nephew Jason had not stopped chastising her for not being there.

Serena had decided to work through Christmas and New Year. The thought of being home alone during the Christmas period didn’t appeal to her. In fact, she was positively and absolutely dreading it. There would be nowhere inside the walls of her home where she would be able to escape the memory of her daughter Elinor or her ex-partner, Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe. Working meant she wouldn’t have time to dwell on her losses or wallow in self-pity. She had arranged to spend Boxing Day evening with her nephew Jason, his wife Greta and their daughter Guinevere.

Serena had arrived at Albie’s early with the intention of buying a round of drinks and only staying a couple of hours before ducking out and going home. That way no one could accuse her of being a grouch at Christmas and Fleur could stop badgering her to go for a drink. Two birds and one stone she thought. She glanced at her watch and was surprised to realise she had been there for an hour already. She took a large mouthful of her wine finishing off the contents of her glass.

Placing the empty glass down on the table Serena poured herself another large glass of Shiraz and pondered whether to get as drunk as ferret so she could get some sleep tonight. She had no elective surgeries tomorrow, but there was always the possibility of having to perform emergency surgery, so Serena decided being the professional she was not to get drunk on a school night.

Fleur Fanshawe, obstetrics and gynaecology consultant at the Holby City hospital and close friend and colleague of Serena Campbell, entered the bar. The short woman with poppy red hair had warm brown eyes and an infectious smile. There was a large glass of wine with her name on it and knowing Serena she would have a good bottle of red she could hopefully share.

Spotting Ric and Sasha standing at the bar deep in conversation Fleur stepped through the fairly packed crowd walking around Donna and Zav who were dancing closely and slowly. Her eyes darted around the room searching for Serena. Finally finding her friend she walked up to Serena’s table and threw her handbag and coat onto the chair between Serena and the chair she took for herself.

“Mine’s a large Shiraz.” Fleur proclaimed as she settled into her chair.

Serena looked up and regarded her friend with a raised eyebrow and remaining silent picked up the bottle of Shiraz and poured a large portion into the waiting glass sitting in front of Fleur. “You’re late!” Serena accused.

Fleur held a finger up to stall any further comment while she took her long-anticipated sip of Shiraz. Looking across the small table to her friend she finally replied, “No, you were early!”

Serena turned the stem of her wine glass round and round between her fingers. Her gaze fixed on the red wine-swilling around in the glass. She was lost in thought. Twenty-four hours was one whole day. One hundred and sixty-eight hours was seven days. Seven hundred and thirty hours was one month. Eight thousand seven hundred and sixty hours was twelve months, one whole year. That was how long it had been since she last saw the love of her life, the greatest love of her life.

Fleur watched her friend who was deep in thought. Serena had let her guard down and her sadness was obvious. Fleur knew how difficult time of the year was for Serena. She had lost her only child two years ago and ended her relationship with, Bernie, just before Christmas last year. June of last year, when Bernie had to return to the trauma centre she set up in Nairobi, Fleur had promised the trauma surgeon she would look after Serena for her until Bernie returned.

But six months later Serena had ended the relationship and regretted it dearly ever since. She wouldn’t admit to having made a humongous mistake. Oh no. But Fleur knew her friend far too well to fall for the pat responses and excuses. She could see heartbreak when it was the cause of unhappiness.

Serena sighed, “Early in. Early out.”

Fleur took another sip of her wine and studied her friend for a moment deciding on her next words knowing they would be the match to ignite the blue touch paper which was Serena’s shredded emotions. Deciding she had allowed her friend to wallow in self-pity for far too long Fleur ploughed on. “Have you heard from your dashing major and my favourite werewolf?”

Serena rolled her eyes, “I’ve told you before not to call her that.”

“It’s a term of endearment.” Fleur waved a dismissed hand in the air and pressed on. “You haven’t answered my question!”

Serena’s answer was succinct, “No.”

Swallowing her mouthful of Shiraz Fleur placed her glass on the table and tilted her head to the side. She studied the tired grumpy woman sat across from her and in a quiet voice asked, “You miss her.”

With a huff Serena glared at her friend, “Of course I bloody miss her. I’m in love with her!”

“What do you intend doing about it?” Fleur never took her eyes off her friend.

Serena stared at her glass and waved one hand in the air, “What’s to be done! I’m here and she’s in Somalia.”

“I thought she was running a trauma centre in Nairobi?” Fleur was confused. She had stayed in touch with the trauma surgeon but not her global position. 

“She was. But she resigned and returned to the army back in March. She’s working in the military hospital in Mogadishu.” Serena sighed heavily. She hated Bernie being in a war zone. But knowing she was there because Serena had ended their relationship made it ten times worse.

“So where do you go from here?” Fleur probed again. 

“I’m going home to get as drunk as a ferret!” Serena downed the remainder of her wine. She wouldn’t really have any more to drink tonight because she was working tomorrow but she wasn't going to tell Fleur that.

When she appeared to be gathering her coat and bag in an attempt to leave Fleur nearly choked on her wine and lunged across the table to grab Serena’s forearm forcing her to sit down. “Oh no, you don’t. You’re not leaving yet!” Promising Serena a bottle of the best Shiraz Albie’s had she managed to keep her friend in place. Serena wasn’t due back at work till 8 a.m. in the morning, and with it being Christmas Day there wouldn’t be any elective surgeries, so Serena decided she would have enough time to sober up before her shift started or her surgical skills were needed.

Another hour passed and Serena watched her friend over the rim of her glass. Fleur had been scouring the packed bar obviously looking for someone. In frustration Serena snapped banging her glass onto the table and garnering Fleur’s attention, “And there was I thinking you wanted me to stay for the company!”

“I do!” Fleur’s attempt at convincing Serena fell flat when her attention was drawn to the door opening and the entrance of two more patrons.

“Then why pray tell is your attention on the other people in here? I think you’re waiting for someone. A secret date perhaps? I’m obviously here on the false pretence to stop you looking like you’ve been stood up!” Serena slumped back into her chair and mumbled something but Fleur couldn’t make out what she said. Although she knew by the other woman’s foul mood it was unlikely to be complimentary.

It was 9 p.m. and Serena had had enough. She was going home no matter what Fleur had to say about it. Collecting her coat and bag she stood up, “I’m going home.”

Fleur stood up and grabbed the empty bottle and waved it in the air, “Oh don’t be such a party popper! Sit down and I’ll get us another bottle.”

With a chuckle Serena asked, “Are you trying to get me drunk, Fanshawe?”

In a flirtatious tone with a waggle of her eyebrows Fleur enquired, “Do I stand a chance if I am?”

From behind Serena came the husky tone of Bernie Wolfe, “Not bloody likely!”

Fleur let out a sigh of relief and muttered, “At bloody last!”

Serena spun around so fast she could see stars, “BERNIE!”

Bernie was wearing her pink coat with a black scarf. Her nose and cheeks were rosy red from the cold and her blonde locks still a messy tangle. She grinned at Serena and held her hands up and shouted, “Surprise!”

Fleur hugged Serena from behind, “Happy Christmas, Campbell.”

Giving her friend a quick sideways glance, not wanting to take her eyes off Bernie for fear that she would disappear, Serena exclaimed, “You knew!”

Bernie mumble nervously, “We’ve been in touch.”

“Unbelievable!” Serena was exasperated but not in the least bit surprised by Bernie’s appalling communication skills. “I was heading home,” She informed her ex-partner.

Bernie looked up from under her eyelashes and offered a shy smile. It was her best puppy dog look and always melted Serena’s heart. The two women stood staring at each other. Fleur watched and wondered if these two dorks would ever get their romantic acts together. Just as she was about to intervene Bernie opened her arms moving them back and forth between her and Serena indicating she wanted to hug. When Serena remained rooted to the spot Bernie mumbled, “Can we?”

Dropping her coat and bag onto her chair Serena dived into Bernie’s arms and they hugged tightly. Both inhaling the familiar scent of the other woman’s favourite shampoo and perfume. Pulling back Serena grinned at Bernie, “It’s so good to see you.”

Bernie grinned back with her eyes squeezed shut in that adorable way that always made Serena fall in love with her all over again, “You’re a sight for sore eyes too, Campbell.”

Standing in each other’s arms and gazing into each other’s eyes they grinned at each other like two lovesick teenagers. Then the reality hit Serena. They were not lovesick teenagers. They were two middle-aged ex-lovers. Serena had sent Bernie away. She stepped out of the embrace embarrassed.

Clearing her throat Serena inquired, “How long are you visiting for?”

Bernie grinned, “I’m not visiting, Serena. I’m back for good.”

Attempting to process this information and needing answers to help her understand what was happening Serena continued with her questions, “Where are you staying?”

Bernie was happy to answer any of Serena’s questions, “A local hotel until I find a flat or house.”

“Working?” Still more questions from Serena.

Bernie couldn’t keep the big smile off her face, “Clinical lead of Holby City trauma unit.”

Serena felt out of kilter. She really was pleased to see Bernie. Actually she was way more than just pleased she was over the moon. However, she was unsure of what it really meant for her. She’d had no warning of her ex-partner’s intent to return. She always hated to be the last to know anything, especially when it affected both her private and professional life, “You kept that quiet. Then again I always am the last to know anything about your plans.”

Bernie flinched at the blunt comment and Serena instantly regretted snapping at her. Reaching out she placed her hand on Bernie’s upper arm and squeezed it. And admitted how she really felt, “It really is good to see you.” They shared another smile and then Serena broke the moment when she dropped her hand and picked up her coat and bag. “We’ll catch-up soon. Must go, working tomorrow.” Serena didn’t want to go but felt taking tonight to come to terms with Bernie’s sudden return and getting her thoughts and feelings in order wouldn’t necessarily be a bad idea.

Fleur rolled her eyes and held an arm out to stop Serena leaving, “Oh for God’s sake woman! You’ve done nothing but moan about missing her and now she’s here your running away!”

Serena’s brows furrowed in annoyance and she warned, “Stay out of this, Fleur.”

Bernie didn’t want Serena to leave. She had only just got there and now the other woman was heading for the door so she blurted out, “We should talk.”

Serena snorted and the words were out before she could stop them, “Talk! Ha, Queen of radio silence wants to talk.” Serena wanted to put some distance between her and Bernie for now. To buy her some time in order to rein in her waring emotions of joy, love, fear, but above all love, from consuming her before she understood what Bernie’s sudden reappearance meant for her and meant for them.

Bernie felt the need to point out the reason why she hadn’t been around for a year, “Do I really need to remind you that you’re the one who ended our relationship? If I’ve not been in touch much that’s due to...” Bernie trailed off not wanting to admit to a broken heart in front of Fleur.

Serena didn’t want to argue in such a public place. The truth of Bernie’s words hurt her. She was already hurting with guilt constantly reminding her of the biggest mistake of her life. The wine had loosened her inhibitions and with no filter to keep her thoughts to herself she spun around throwing her arm out and shouted, “And yet here you are!” She took a step towards the startled blonde and hissed, “Glutton for punishment are we?”

Bernie dropped her eyes down to the floor and mumbled, “I had hoped a year apart might clear both our minds.” She chanced a glance at Serena, “I wanted to surprise you. I’m pretty rubbish at romantic gestures.”

Fleur felt sorry for the ex-army major, “Oh, I don’t know. I’d say resigning from your beloved army and flying six thousand miles to surprise Serena for Christmas is a pretty big romantic gesture, as romantic gestures go.”

Serena turned to look at her friend with a raised eyebrow, “Since when did you run the Bernie Wolfe fan club?”

Fleur was exasperated with Serena’s attitude, “She’s just flown six thousand miles to see you! Its Christmas Eve woman. The least you can do is allow her time to talk to you!”

Serena huffed, “Fine. If you’re home for good we can talk tomorrow. I really do have to go. I have work in the morning." Serena was being snippy and rude and it was as if she was watching herself from afar. Her attitude was her misguided attempt to protect her heart from any sliver of hope that Bernie had, in fact, come back for her.

Throwing her arms up Fleur rolled her eyes, “Jesus wept, who said romance was dead!” Fleur pushed Bernie to follow Serena. “Well go on! Don’t just stand there go after her!” The small brunette hadn’t spent most of the past year playing cupid to these two love-struck idiots only to see all her hard work undone by a petulant Campbell and a hesitant Wolfe!

When Bernie finally made it outside Serena was already striding back towards the hospital. Bernie ran after her and was soon striding next to the other woman. Serena gave her a quick sideways glance and looked straight ahead picking up her pace. Bernie laughed, “You can’t out walk me, Campbell. I’ve got longer legs than you!”

“I’m not trying to outwalk you. It’s cold and I want to get to my car and call a taxi!” Serena replied curtly.

Bernie hadn’t turned her life upside down and flown six thousand miles to allow Serena ‘bloody’ Campbell the upper hand. Reaching the car Serena used the fob to unlock the doors and Bernie ran round to the passenger side climbing in quickly. Before Serena had a chance to say anything Bernie took her face between her hands and leaned forward capturing the other woman’s lips. Serena returned the kiss with the same love. The same passion.

It was brief but enough to calm Serena and focus her attention on Bernie. Resting her forehead against Bernie’s and her eyes staring at Bernie’s lips she spoke in a soft tone, “Bernie-”

Before Serena could come up with a reason for her to leave the car Bernie kissed her forehead and whispered, “Please? We really need to talk.”

But Serena wasn’t sure she was ready to talk or rather the real problem was she wasn’t ready to be alone with Bernie right now. Not until she had had a little time to adjust to Bernie being back, “I told you I have work tomorrow.”

“Actually you don’t.” Bernie couldn’t keep the smile off her face. 

Serena raised an eyebrow at the information, “What?”

Bernie stated in a matter of fact manner, “Fleur is covering your shift tomorrow and Ric is covering for you on Boxing Day. We’ve got plenty of time to talk.”

Serena raised her other eyebrow to join the first at the information. The gravelly quality to Bernie’s voice, an obvious sign of the blonde’s tiredness, gave Serena a thrill. She could feel the heat and sexual tension radiating between them and her heart begged her head to give her a psychiatric evaluation as to why she was making this so difficult for herself. The greatest love of her life had come home. Why wouldn’t she want to talk? Serena knew, of course she knew, she had caused this pain between them and she a) didn’t want to hurt Bernie again and b) she didn’t believe she deserved a second chance.

Serena took a steadying breath, “Why would they give up Christmas with their families to work my shifts?”

Bernie reached out her right hand and cupped Serena’s left cheek and brushed her thumb across the soft skin, “Because they’re your friends and they love you. They want you to be happy, Serena.”

Serena’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears, “I don’t deserve to be happy.”

Bernie turned to fully face her and studied her for a moment, “Well then, neither do I. And more so than you considering the fuck-up I’ve made of my life.”

Serena shook her head and emphatically stated, “Don’t! Don’t you dare belittle your life!”

“Then don’t belittle yours.” Bernie told Serena. Her tone soft and loving as was her smile.

“But I hurt you, Bernie! I-I... Cheated on you. Why are-” Serena looked away. She didn’t feel brave enough to take in the adoration being reflected in Bernie’s eyes. The voice in her head told her it wasn’t bravery preventing her from looking at Bernie but profound guilt. Her penance for the pain she brought the greatest love of her life was to not accept she could ever be truly happy again.

Bernie could read Serena like a book. Knew her friend far too well to take no for an answer. She placed two fingers under Serena’s chin and gently turned her head back towards her so she could look into the dark chocolate brown eyes she loved so much. Serena’s eyes were cast downwards. Leaning forward Bernie placed her lips on Serena’s gently kissing her. And kept kissing her softly until Serena began to return the kiss with equal love and care.

Pulling back Bernie looked into Serena’s eyes noting the struggle between love and guilt waring in them. Bernie told her firmly, “I thought I made it quite clear that I had taken responsibility for my part in your infidelity, not condoned it, but told you I understood.”

“Yes, but, Bernie-” Serena’s guilt was still ruling her emotions.

Bernie sighed and slid one hand into Serena’s hair and stroked her scalp relaxing her and herself with the motion. Serena’s eyes were fixed on Bernie’s “I distinctly remember saying we would make this work. Didn’t I?”

Serena sniffed, “You did. But I didn’t deserve your forgiveness. This was my doing.”

Bernie huffed, “So you get to decide if I’m to be happy or heartbroken?”

Serena tried to explain, “No. I didn’t want to hurt you. I-I felt you deserved better-”

Bernie raised an eyebrow, “So you want to be my mother, rather than my lover?”

“Of course not!” Serena was appalled at the suggestion.

Bernie chortled a little, “I’m relieved to hear it.”

Serena had been sure Bernie had accepted the reason for their break up and taken it with gratitude viewing it as a lucky escape following her infidelity. But Bernie’s sudden return and their current conversation was leading her to believe this might not have been the case, “I thought you agreed with me? About love not being enough?”

Bernie looked away and with a slight blush admitted, “Ah, well, no. That is, I went along with it because you were ending our relationship. I thought you didn’t want to be with me anymore.” Bernie began rubbing the nail of her right index finger against the inside of her left thumb, “I do have some self-respect you know.”

Eyes wide with surprise and hurt Serena rushed to correct Bernie’s understanding of their parting, “I didn’t end our relationship because I didn’t want you! I ended it because I don’t deserve you! I was needed here and you were needed six thousand miles away. I wanted to let you go so you could be happy!”

With furrowed brows Bernie looked up from under her eyelashes and regarded Serena with a cross expression. Her voice rumbled with annoyance, “That should be my decision, not yours! I had already told you I wanted us to work things out.” She sighed with utter frustration at the stupidity of the situation, “Swings, bins and slippers! Was that really the best you could come up with for breaking up with me?”

Serena snorted and snapped, “Seemed enough for you to accept at the time. You bolted for the door quick enough!” No sooner had the words left her mouth than Serena desperately regretted them.

Bernie looked away in embarrassment, “I detest public displays of emotion.”

In an attempt to lighten the mood between them Serena held her hand out and with a warm smile introduced herself, “Serena Campbell, have we met?”

Bernie rolled her eyes but took Serena’s proffered hand and shook it. “Seriously though. I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” They entwined their fingers together and Bernie studied their joined hands deep in thought for a moment. She casually stroked her thumb back and forth across the back of Serena’s hand. “I, well I, umm...”

Bernie was stammering. Serena knew when she began to stammer and struggled to form her thoughts into what she wanted to say, it was because Bernie felt vulnerable and hurt. Serena had caused this and she hated herself for inflicting such pain onto this amazing woman. The only person to have loved her unconditionally no matter how badly Serena behaved and she had repaid that love by pushing Bernie away.

Bernie had paused and was studying Serena’s face, “You had an affair. But I still wanted us to be together. I resigned from the Nairobi trauma centre and was going to apply for Holby’s trauma centre. When you told me you couldn’t imagine me pushing Guinevere in a swing or putting the bins out in my slippers. I took that as your way of telling me to take a hint as if the affair should have been a big enough hint.” Bernie’s eyes were beginning to water at the memory of the last time they saw each other. “You, you ah, you didn’t want me. So, I-I, umm, I accepted your wishes and left-”

Serena had to know why Bernie was back given all the pain she had caused her ex-partner. Was it for her? Was it for her children or was it actually for Bernie herself? She cut Bernie off and went straight to the point, “And you came back because?”

In the soft tone which always lit a light in the darkest corner of Serena’s mind and soothed her heart like the softest caress Bernie answered, “Simplest and strongest reason in the universe.” Bernie’s focus was still on their entwined hands with her thumb continuing to stroke back and forth over the back of Serena’s hand.

With a shaky voice full of emotion the silver-haired Serena asked, “Which is?”

Bernie looked up from under her fringe and grinned. Her eyes darted from Serena’s eyes to her soft lips begging to be kissed, “Love, Serena. Love.”

Serena wanted desperately to believe it was Bernie’s love for her which had brought her back. But her guilt asserted itself and she knew she had no right to assume that, or even want it. Bernie could have returned for her children, she loved them. Serena felt like the biggest bloody idiot and heel. The fact she had done to her beloved Bernie what Edward ‘bloody’ Campbell had subjected her to for years was unforgivable. Fidelity had always been very important to her and yet she had cheated on Bernie. Blown the greatest love affair of her life to high heavens. There was no excuse. None whatsoever. Her treacherous heart held out hope though and although she didn’t feel worthy of the possibility Bernie was here for her, she had to know anyway, “Love for who?”

Serena didn’t want to come across as obtuse, Bernie was the one who tended to be obtuse regarding emotions, but she would rather be accused of that than suffer a bruised ego because she had jumped to the wrong conclusion. 

The huge smile was back on Bernie’s face. She moved forward so her lips were next to Serena’s left ear and in a soft whisper declared, “For you, S’rena. You’re the one. S’rena, you’re the love of my life.”

Serena’s breath hitched and goosebumps came up everywhere when Bernie’s breath caressed her ear, “You’re back for me?” When Bernie nodded Serena squeaked out, “But I hurt you!”

With a second nod Bernie agreed, “Yes you did. The affair was painful. But your rejection hurt me even more.”

Serena pulled back a little. Not daring to believe what she had just heard and she wished would wake up from this torturous dream that teased her heart. Shaking her head she informed Bernie, “I don’t understand why you would give me a second chance after what I did to you?”

Bernie snorted, “Don’t you? A wise woman once told me that’s what love is. Defending the indefensible.”

“Ha, she turned out to be a blithering idiot having a fling with a younger woman and a subordinate to boot. Could have ruined her career. Definitely ruined the greatest love affair of her life.” Serena looked up into the brown eyes of the woman she loved so very much.

Bernie sniffed and gave her that look she gave new army recruits and F1’s who’d asked blatantly obvious questions, “You’re wrong. Well, you’re right about the risk you took with your career. That was bloody reckless, Campbell.” She shook her head and regarded Serena with a look of utter adoration, “But you’re wrong about the greatest love of your life.” When she noted the slow rise of Serena’s right eyebrow she understood the silent question, “You didn’t ruin the greatest love affair of your life. I’m right here. I came back to you.”

Bernie leaned in and kissed Serena slowly and built up the passion between them. Bernie didn’t have to request access to Serena’s mouth because the other woman opened her lips almost immediately allowing Bernie’s tongue to enter and swipe against her own. Both women had their hands in the other’s hair and soft whimpers and moans filled the confines of the car. Needing to come up for air they rested their foreheads against each other’s and took calming breaths. They grinned like two love-struck teenage girls.

Feeling the need to cement her belief in their relationship Bernie asked, “Do you trust me?”

Serena pulled back just enough so she could look Bernie in the eye. With total conviction, she answered strongly, “Always.”

Holding Serena’s face between her hands Bernie searched Serena’s face for any sign of doubt, “Then trust me, Serena. We can make this work.”

Serena mumbled, “Okay.” Grinning she leaned in to capture Bernie’s lips in a gesture to seal their decision to talk and be in a relationship again. “Did you have somewhere in mind?” Serena asked.

“My hotel?” Bernie suggested hopefully.

Serena turned to look at Bernie with a raised eyebrow and a cross expression, “Your hotel? What kind of girl do you think I am, Major Wolfe?” She gave Bernie a wink letting her know she wasn’t the least bit cross.

With a smug smirk Bernie regarded Serena from under her messy fringe and locked eyes with her, “My girl I hope?”

Serena licked her lips glancing down at Bernie’s lips and then back up into her soft brown eyes. “Or there’s my place?”

Bernie waggled her eyebrows suggestively, “I’ve got a hotel room with an antique bath, real wood burning fire and two bottles of Shiraz waiting for us?”

Serena chuckled, “Oh so you think you can get me in your hotel room first night back do you?”

Bernie leaned in and pecked at Serena’s lips, “Don’t think. Know!”

Serena let out a loud laugh, “Your hotel it is then.”

Bernie deepened the kiss and the car was soon filled with soft whimpers, groans and moans. The heat and sexual tension radiating between them was increasing. Bernie broke the kiss and held her hand out. “You’ve been drinking. I’ll drive.” Serena pulled her car keys out of her pocket and dropped them into Bernie’s hand. Both women got out of the car and swapped seats.

Once seat belts were fastened Bernie turned the ignition on and pulled the car away from the parking bay and drove them away from the hospital. Serena felt the anticipation of what the next few hours would mean for them growing and allowed herself to hope. Half a mile down the road they passed the closest hotel to the hospital, the Premier Inn, Serena looked at Bernie and pointed to the building now behind them, “Not the Premiere Inn then?”

Bernie shook her head but kept her focus on the road ahead. “Not the Premiere Inn,” She confirmed.

Serena knew she would find out soon enough because they were heading to Bernie’s hotel, but her curiosity was piqued now. “Where are you staying?”

Bernie sniffed in a matter of fact manner and gave Serena a quick sideways glance, “Backwell House.”

“Bit far from work and somewhat decadent for an NHS consultant.” Serena was surprised at Bernie’s choice of hotel. From what she knew of the place it was an elegant and luxurious hotel and not Bernie’s usual preferred choice, which tended to be casual and functional.

Bringing the car to a stop at a set of traffic lights Bernie turned her head slowly to meet Serena’s shocked face. “Needs must when the occasion calls for it.” When the lights changed to green Bernie turned her attention back to driving and they pulled away. 

Serena’s attention was still on Bernie, and the all too smug grin the blonde was sporting, “I’m watching you, Wolfe. I know you’re up to something.” Bernie let out her loud laugh which always sounded like a honking goose. That sound. Serena hadn’t realised how much she loves it and how much she had missed it.

It only took fifteen minutes to drive the six miles to the hotel. Situated in picturesque rolling countryside South West of Holby, Backwell House was a beautiful renovated Georgian country house. Once out of the car Serena could get a good look at the building currently illuminated by soft white exterior lighting. Constructed of Bath stone the building had a warm and mellow appearance. With the car parked the two women walked hand in hand towards the entrance.

The large outer door was sheltered under a stone portico. Inside the hotel were a decent sized entrance hall with black and white marble flooring, an elegant staircase directly in front of them and an oak reception desk to the right of the stairs. A large Christmas tree decked in traditional red apples with imitation white candles sat on the other side of the stairs. The hotel had nine large double ensuite bedrooms. Each bedroom stylishly and uniquely decorated with antique finds, reclaimed timbers, local artworks and reconditioned vintage bathtubs. Each had a king-size antique bed with deep feather filled mattresses, pillows and duvets. And its own real wood-burning fire.

The public areas of the hotel included a well-stocked cosy bar, the orangery where breakfast was taken and an elegant dining room where the resident chef used locally sourced produce. Most of the ingredients for the meals being grown or reared on Backwell House’s own extensive grounds. There was a cosy sitting room with two large Chesterfield sofa’s either side of a real wood-burning fire. The wall on the opposite side of the room from the fireplace was full of books. Two big leather armchairs with their own reading lights sat at either end of the bookcase. A ladder was tucked into the corner to reach books on the higher shelves. The outside wall was a large bay window containing ceiling to floor sash windows. The whole house had been tastefully decorated with great care and attention. The ambience was stylish but cosy. There was nothing ostentatious about the hotel. It was definitely to Serena’s taste and she was impressed.

Bernie had been speaking to the receptionist for a couple of minutes while Serena took in her surroundings. Bernie return to her with a big grin on her face and took Serena’s hand giving it a squeeze. Taking the stairs they made their way to their room. Bernie unlocked the door with an elegant brass key and led Serena inside. Pointing to the small travel case she knew was hers she asked. “How?”

Bernie chuckled, “I may have enlisted the help of Jason and Greta.” Bernie suddenly wondered if she had overstepped her mark, “You don’t mind do you?”

Serena shook her head and offered Bernie a smile, “No. I need clothes and toiletries.”

Serena took in the elegantly appointed room. Its dark green walls, cream carpet and the large king size sleigh bed which sat opposite the stone fireplace. A comfortable leather armchair sat beside the stone fireplace to the right of the foot of the bed. On the other side of the fireplace sat a copper roll-top bath on a raised tiled base. Serena walked past the bed running her left hand along the smooth oak footboard. Reaching the bath she ran her right hand along the rim. She paused at the window and drew back the curtains to gaze out at the grounds and falling snow. Her final perusal took her to the ensuite the other side of the bed. The ensuite was an equally elegant room with an Edwardian style white vanity sink and matching toilet and a double shower fitted with two rain shower heads at either end.

Serena turned to lean back against the door frame to the ensuite and crossed her arms over her chest. Bernie stood on the other side of the bed. Glancing around the room Serena regarded Bernie with a smirk, “You promised two bottles of Shiraz.”

“Coat.” Bernie walked up to Serena and held her hand out. Serena removed her coat and hung it over Bernie’s arm. Having folded Serena’s coat and placed it over the back of the leather armchair Bernie quickly removed her own coat and placed it over Serena’s.

Bernie moved to the dressing table to the right of the chair. Opening a bottle of Serena’s favourite beverage she poured out two large glasses of Shiraz. Crossing the room again she handed one to Serena. They stood close to one another staring into each other’s eyes taking in the desire residing in them and sipped their wine. They enjoyed a quiet interlude where verbal communication was unnecessary. The two women were mistresses in the art of silent communication. It was the language of the Wolfe, Bernie Wolfe, but Serena had been a quick study and was fluent in the laconic blonde’s preferred language of talking with facial expressions and body language.

The knock at the door broke their quiet interlude and Bernie went to answer it. Just a minute or two later she returned with a tray containing three plates each with a stainless steel cover over them. Placing the tray on the bed Bernie straightened up and pointed at it, “We missed dinner. The kitchen closes at 9.30 p.m. I pre-booked a cold meal to have in our room.” Smirking at the raised eyebrow Serena was giving her Bernie clarified, “Well it is our room now that you are here.”

Pulling a thick soft grey blanket from the foot of the bed Bernie laid it out on the floor between the bed and the fireplace. Taking two of the four large plump pillows from the bed Bernie placed them on the floor against the foot of the bed for them to rest against. Kicking off her shoes in the direction of the chair Bernie collected her case and placed it on the bed retrieving a pair of pyjamas and her toiletry bag. “I’m going to have a shower and put my PJ’s on.” She disappeared into the ensuite.

Serena slumped onto the bed. The knowledge Bernie was on the other side of the door naked and taking a shower made her legs go weak and her heart hammer. It was only a little over a year ago that she would have dived into the shower with the other woman. But not now. Not tonight. Hopefully, hopefully soon, she would once again have the privilege of getting naked in a shower or anywhere else for that matter with Bernie Wolfe again.

Fifteen minutes later Bernie reappeared with messy towel-dried hair and dressed in her favourite PJ’s. A pair of soft light blue and white checked flannel bottoms with a white vest top. Her small tight backside was cupped in her PJ bottoms in a similar way her scrubs fitted her. She threw her clothes over the arm of the chair and spun round to regard Serena with a big smile. Serena’s breath hitched at the sight of the blonde in a tight vest top.

The garment was leaving nothing to the imagination. The material hugged Bernie’s small pert breasts. The chill in the room compared with the warm and steamy bathroom she had just left caused Bernie’s nipples to harden. Serena was certain her heart would stop at any moment and she would need the assistance of Holby’s Cardiothoracic Consultant, Jac Naylor. Bernie looked gorgeous, all soft and illuminated with joy dancing in her eyes. Serena was captivated and wondered what on God’s green earth ever possessed her to let this woman go.

Pointing to the ensuite Bernie motioned for Serena to use it. “It’s all yours.” Serena blushed at being caught staring but given the smirk on Bernie’s face, it didn’t seem to worry her. In fact, Serena was certain she was positively enjoying being ogled.

Serena ducked her head and collected her small travel case and returned to her side of the bed. Opening the case she pulled out her own pyjamas and toiletry bag. Toeing off her shoes she darted quickly into the ensuite shutting the door and leaning against it taking deep breaths. Her heart was racing and her skin flushed. Serena knew the signs of attraction and desire.

When she finally returned to bedroom about twenty minutes later, much more composed than when she left, Bernie had lit the wood fire and pulled the curtains open on the window above the bath and the window the other side of the fireplace above the armchair. It was 10.20 p.m. and the lights illuminating the garden had been turned off. The snow was falling heavier and drifting on the two window ledges. It was looking and feeling very Christmassy all of a sudden.

Serena placed her folded clothes over the edge of the bath for now. Bernie was sat on the floor with her back against the big plump pillow at the foot of the bed with her legs stretched out before her. The tray with their food sat next to her. Serena grinned at the blonde subconsciously wriggling her bare toes enjoying the heat radiating from the fire. Noticing Serena had returned from her shower, and wearing her favourite silk paisley patterned pyjamas, Bernie grinned at her patting the floor next to her indicating she should sit down.

Serena took the prompt to sit next to Bernie and settled back against the pillow at the foot of the bed. She crossed her ankles and looked at the tray which sat between them and now included their wine glasses. The open bottle of wine sat next to Bernie’s right thigh. Lifting the lid of the first plate revealed an assortment of cheese and pickle, egg and cress and ham and mustard sandwiches. The second plate contained two large bags of crisps one salt and vinegar and the other roast beef. Under the final lid was a selection of cheddar cheese, crackers and mixed green and red grapes.

Leaning over Serena kissed Bernie’s cheek, “You’ve thought of everything.”

“It’s Christmas Eve. I wanted it to be special.” Bernie held the plate up for Serena to take a sandwich before she followed suit.

They fell into a companionable silence while they enjoyed their sandwiches and wine. Serena handed Bernie the packet of roast beef crisps, knowing that was her favourite flavour, with her own being salt and vinegar. They fed each other pieces of cheese and grapes and enjoyed the cheese on the crackers. Settling back with a freshly filled glass of wine Serena felt Bernie’s fingers seek out her hand and entwine their fingers together. They rested their heads together watching the logs burn. The only sound in the room the crackling of the fire.

Serena felt relaxed. More relaxed than she had in over two years. She knew fine and well that was down to Bernie’s presence and touch. Bernie had always had a calming effect on her. She let out a large contented sigh. Being with Bernie had always felt wonderful. It had always felt right.

Bernie moved the tray to the floor space between her and the armchair. Picking up the wine bottle she poured what was left into Serena’s glass and placed her own empty glass on the tray. Serena gave Bernie a raised eyebrow in question. Bernie chuckled, “I’ll have some more later.”

Satisfied with her surroundings, the wine and food, but most of all the company, Serena hummed sipping her wine. Bernie rolled onto her side watching the other woman. Not wanting to take her eyes off Serena for fear she would wake up and find this had all been a dream. Giving Bernie a sideways glance Serena licked her lips and her heartbeat harder at the look of absolute adoration Bernie was giving her. Placing her wine glass on the floor beside her she turned on her side and pushed Bernie onto her back and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Bernie instantly opened her mouth allowing Serena to slip her tongue in and swipe it around Bernie’s mouth and duel with her tongue. The kiss was reciprocated with equal passion. Serena pushed one hand under Bernie’s top and scratched her nails up and down the taut abdomen. Bernie slid one of her hands under Serena’s top and stroked her fingers up and down her back. The room was soon filled with soft moans, whimpers and groans.

Serena’s hand slipped under the waistband of Bernie’s pyjama bottoms and caressed her hip. Bernie brought her other hand down and cupped Serena’s backside squeezing it and kissing her harder. Serena moaned and bit Bernie’s lip. She drew back taking deep breaths. They rested their foreheads together and grinned at each other. Their eyes darting down to swollen lips. It didn’t take long before they were kissing again.

Bernie pulled away and sat up. Still wearing her wristwatch she checked the time. It was ten past midnight. Christmas morning. Serena let out a huff of frustration at the loss of both Bernie’s lips and her body. The blonde reached behind her pillow and pulled something out. Serena sat up curious as to what was so important that Bernie would stop kissing her. Bernie handed Serena a small box elegantly wrapped in shiny ruby red wrapping paper with a thin gold ribbon tied around it and ending in a neat little bow in the middle. 

Looking at Bernie with a questioning raised eyebrow Serena sat up taking the gift and studied it, “You obviously didn’t wrap this.”

“That happened once. You try wrapping a bottle in a moving taxi!” Bernie pouted a little. But the accompanying smirk gave away the fact she wasn’t really offended.

Shaking her head and turning the box around in her hand studying it Serena mumbled, “This is hardly fair. I haven’t got you anything.”

“We’ll see about that.” Bernie grinned. 

Serena unwrapped the gift revealing a small black box. Her breath hitched and her heart hammered. She couldn’t dare to hope the contents of the box were what she wished them to be. It was as if time stood still. The Grandfather clock in the main entrance hall struck midnight and its Westminster chimes could just be heard by both women. They stared at each other holding their breaths. The look in both their eyes was of utter love and absolute hope. 

Opening the box a platinum engagement ring with three large diamonds set into it sat inside. “Is this what I think it is?” Serena’s voice was shaky and barely a whisper.

Bernie was suddenly feeling very nervous and debating how sensible this plan had been. Being in the middle of a war zone right now would be less frightening. But the voice in her head that was always Major Wolfe piped up, “To be happy you have to be brave. Shoulders back soldier. Over the top, you go!” Biting her bottom lip, which was a nervous tick Serena was all too familiar with, Bernie ducked her head but kept her eyes fixed on Serena’s and mumbled, “It’s whatever you want it to be.”

Serena wanted it to be so much but she had to know what it meant to Bernie. Her brave major had come so far since they first met in the staff car park of Holby City hospital. She had the courage to come back for Serena despite everything she had done and despite every attempt, she had made to push Bernie away under the misguided belief that was what was best for her. Oh, how wrong she had been. Thankfully Bernie’s stubborn streak had kicked in and she had found the courage to come back for Serena.

Looking at the beautiful ring glinting in the firelight Serena tilted her head to the left and side-eyed Bernie, “What do you want it to mean?” Checkmate Bernie thought. Of course, Serena wouldn’t make this easy for her. Bernie sighed and Serena chuckled, “You can’t give a girl a ring and expect her to join the dots darling.”

That term of endearment melted Bernie’s heart and her hesitation instantly faded. Kneeling on both her knees in front of Serena she nodded grinning at the woman who owned her heart completely. Taking the ring out of the box Bernie held up in front of Serena, “I, I-umm, I.” Bernie let out a breath and pushed her free hand through her messy blonde locks steadying her nerves. “Obviously this is an engagement ring.”

“Yes I can tell!” Serena muttered with a chuckle.

Bernie huffed, “This is hard enough without you interrupting, Campbell!”

Serena couldn’t keep the smirk off her face, “Sorry.”

“Its five hundred and forty-seven days since I promised you I would wait for you, for us, for eternity.” Raising her left hand to cup Serena’s right cheek Bernie rubbed her thumb across the soft skin, “I got tired of waiting.” Serena grinned at Bernie who was bestowing her with a huge smile that illuminated Serena’s Universe, “Serena Wendy Campbell, will you spend eternity with me as my wife?”

Serena let out a huge breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. Tears glistened in her eyes and she lunged forward throwing her arms around Bernie’s neck and kissed her hard and passionately. When they came up for air Bernie enquired, “Is that a yes then?”

Kissing Bernie’s lips Serena whispered in a rich husky tone against them, “Yes!” Then kissed her cheek and muttered, “Yes!” Moving her lips to Bernie’s neck she nipped and kissed at her pulse point murmuring, “Yes!” And then bit and kissed the lobe of Bernie’s right ear and whispered against it, “Yes!”

Leaning back a little Bernie studied Serena for a moment. Unshed tears shone in her eyes and her throat felt dry and constricted with emotions fighting to surface. Bernie took a moment to absorb what had just happened what they had just done. Serena had agreed to be her wife! Taking Serena’s left hand she slid the ring onto her ring finger and bent her head placing her lips on to the ring her fiancée now wore. Looking up grinning Bernie moved forward pushing Serena gently back onto the blanket making sure her head was resting on the pillow. Rubbing her nose against Serena’s she whispered, “Happy Christmas, Serena.”

For the second time tonight the silver-haired vascular surgeon felt she may need the assistance of her colleague, Jac Naylor. Her heart was fit to bursting with love and happiness. Just when she thought she couldn’t love Bernie any more she fell head over heels in love with her fiancée all over again and again. Serena was sure she would never stop doing that.

“You are incredible. I have been an utter fool.” Serena’s breath hitched on a sob.

Kissing the tip of Serena’s nose Bernie hushed the self-loathing in her fiancée. “Stop. We agreed to draw a line over that. Mistakes can be corrected and you just corrected yours.”

“I’ll get you a present as soon as I can.” Serena added still bothered that she had nothing to give her fiancée. 

“You’ve given me the best Christmas present I’ve ever received.” Serena looked puzzled so Bernie explained, “Your love. Agreeing to be my wife.”

Bernie moved her body to cover her fiancée and started kissing, nipping and licking her way up Serena’s neck. She paused enjoying the racing pulse under her lips and tongue for a moment. Moving to her fiancée's ear slowly licking around the shell and feeling Serena’s body trembling underneath her Bernie murmured in a husky tone which dripped with desire, “It’s Christmas morning. Time to unwrap my present.” 

Serena needed Jac Naylor on speed dial. Berenice Wolfe would be the death of her. Both women’s arousal was apparent from their dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, racing pulses and increased breaths. Bernie began to unbutton the silky paisley patterned pyjama top and with every bit of skin exposed she kissed the area reverently. Small kisses were trailed down Serena’s chest over her breasts and along her soft abdomen. Pulling the waistband of the pyjama bottoms down Bernie kissed above Serena’s dark triangle of hair at the apex of her legs. The action caused the woman to hum in pleasure. Bernie’s hands cupped and squeezed the voluptuous breast she loved so much. Her thumbs flicked and rubbed the hard nipples. This caused Serena to push her head back into the pillow arching her neck and hiss with desire.

Bernie paused her administrations of love to look up into Serena’s eyes. Wanting to make sure she wanted this too. Her fiancée's eyes were hooded with desire. Her skin was flushed a deep pink and her breathing was coming in ragged breaths. The other woman was definitely on board and if there was still any doubt then Serena’s exasperated plea of, “Bernie, please!” extinguished those doubts.

Bernie moved back up Serena’s body to claim her lips in a searing and passionate kiss but broke the kiss as quickly as she had started it. This caused Serena to groan in frustration at the loss of the soft lips and what she perceived to be unnecessary teasing. Bernie wasn’t teasing though. She had become frustrated with the pyjamas creating a barrier between them. Tugging at the bottom of Serena’s top she commanded in full major persona, “Off.” And patted Serena’s leg indicating her fiancée should lose the pyjama bottoms too.

Serena wasted no time in divesting herself of her clothing. Once naked with her pyjamas thrown behind her onto the bed she laid back watching Bernie yank her vest top off throwing it to her left where it landed somewhere close to the dressing table. Standing quickly Bernie pulled her pyjama bottoms down and pulled her right leg out. With them bunched around her left foot she kicked them off and they ended up on the other side of her bedside table.

Serena licked her lips at the sight of the blonde’s obvious arousal. Dark dilated eyes, a pink flush to her skin, firm nipples and the damp dark curls between her legs. A sight she never thought she would see again. Bernie enjoyed the reveal of Serena’s soft skin, voluptuous breasts with pert nipples and a triangle of dark damp hair all indicating the woman’s own arousal.

For the second time that night time seemed to stand still while both women raked their eyes up and down the body of the woman they loved. Bernie suddenly became animated dropping down on to the blanket and crawling back up Serena’s body. Letting her breasts rub against Serena’s abdomen and moving them up to her breasts. Lowering her pelvis to rest her small triangle of damp curls against Serena’s equally damp thatch of hair Bernie started to roll her hips and rub her body against Serena’s. Bernie’s mouth was hot and wanting. Her kiss was passionate. The room was soon filled with twined whimpers, groans and moans. 

Serena pushed her fingers into soft blonde locks tugging them. Dragging her nails up and down the smooth muscled plane of Bernie’s back until temptation took over and she cupped and squeezed Bernie’s right buttock. “I missed the way you taste.” She gasped into Bernie’s mouth arching her back pushing her hips upwards and grinding her mons against Bernie’s.

Without doubt of all Serena’s lovers Bernie gave the best kisses. The way she kissed was a sensuous dance of tongue and lips, her mouth latching onto Serena’s like this was the only sustenance which could sustain her. Sweetly sucking on Serena’s tongue Bernie’s hands roamed up and down Serena’s sides. Fingers moved in opposite directions caressing the side of a breast and stroking her hip.

Bernie’s hands slid up to hold Serena’s breasts and flicked her thumbs firmly against the erect nipples. Serena gasped into Bernie’s mouth at the delicious sensation of Bernie’s hot mouth and the firm pressure of her soft and toned body pressed against her. Serena shivered as white-hot passion raced through her body like a tsunami. She opened her legs and Bernie wriggled her hips so her clitoris was against Serena’s. The twin hissing and moans filled the space around them. Neither woman could get enough of the other.

As enjoyable as the friction of rubbing their intimate parts together was Bernie definitely needed more and slipped her hand from Serena’s hip and down between her legs. At first, she cupped her lover’s sex and squeezed it before sliding her fingers through the hot, swollen wet folds. Serena began to tremble and bucked her hips when Bernie’s dexterous fingers stroked against her swollen clitoris. Reaching her peak and knowing it wouldn’t be long before she would tumble over the edge Serena begged for more, “Please, please more!”

Bernie knew exactly what her fiancée needed and instantly obliged. Sliding two long elegant fingers into Serena. Her lover arched her back right up off the floor and hissed out a loud guttural, “Yessss!”

Bernie settled into a firm and steady thrusting motion with her sex pressed against her hand. Tearing her mouth off Serena and resting her forehead on her lover’s shoulder she grunted with every thrust. The sound combined with Bernie’s actions was driving Serena to distraction. Bernie moved her thumb to flick against Serena’s clit and dropped her mouth to suck a plump hard nipple into her mouth. Dragging her teeth along the nipple Bernie nipped and pulled on it. In that same moment, she curled her fingers and stoked Serena’s G spot in rhythm with the thrusting motion of her hand.

With a high pitched cry Serena Campbell fell over the edge of the cliff she had been teetering on and pumped her hips hard against Bernie groaning and hissing at the mind-blowing pleasure coursing through her at that moment. Every fibre of her being felt on fire and she dropped back onto the floor limp and feeling like she was floating. Bernie sucked softly on the sensitive nipple and left a gentle kiss to the tip. Slowly and gently she removed her fingers from Serena and brought them to her mouth to enjoy the taste of Serena for the first time in over a year.

Bernie removed her fingers from her mouth licking her lips with a saucy grin. The action was erotic and turned Serena on all over again. With one hand still in Bernie’s unruly blonde locks, Serena pulled her head down crashing their lips together desperate to taste herself in Bernie’s mouth. Neither woman would have been able to say who made which moan or groan as the space around them filled with erotic noises.

Bernie wriggled her hips and mounted Serena’s right thigh, but her fiancée wasn’t going to let Bernie get off that way. Sliding her free hand down between them Serena pushed her fingers over the damp curls and into the cleft of Bernie’s sex. Her clit and lips were swollen and coated in sexual juices. When Serena’s talented fingers reached the engorged hard throbbing clit she began to tickle the tip and enjoyed the way it made Bernie tremble all over. Kissing Bernie harder Serena swiped her tongue against her fiancée's.

Bernie broke the kiss and hissed out a pleasurable “S’rena.”

Serena took Bernie’s clit between two fingers squeezing it and tugging on it as she rubbed her thumb across the tip. Bernie was shaking and whimpering with her face berried into Serena’s neck. Her hips bucked when Serena added a little more pressure to the grip of her fingers holding Bernie’s clit and tugged on it a little harder. Bernie had always achieved her best orgasms from the stimulation of her clitoris. Serena loved feeling Bernie coming hard against her. Swiping her fingers around the swollen throbbing clit Serena played and toyed with her fiancée teasing the orgasm out of her. When Bernie began to come hard Serena whispered words of encouragement and love into her ear, “Come for me, darling.”

“That’s so good” Bernie mumbled back as she gave in to the climax consuming her entire being, “So incredible.” A few seconds later Bernie threw her head back and screamed, “SERENA, YES!” The orgasm rendered her a marionette under Serena’s touch. Her body didn’t feel like it belonged to her anymore as it continued to jerk involuntarily with the waves of her orgasm still shooting through her. Bernie finally collapsed on top of Serena and breathed deeply.

Laying sated with a naked, hot and sweaty Bernie Wolfe on top of her, in front of a roaring open fire with snow tumbling down outside in the early hours of Christmas Day morning, was definitely not what Serena Campbell had anticipated doing this festive season. Serena ran her fingers slowly through the soft blonde locks of her fiancée's hair and placed her lips against her temple keeping them there. With her other hand, she stroked Bernie’s back gently. But laying here with Bernie in her arms she knew this would always be the best Christmas present she ever received. The only thing that would top this will be her wedding day.

Lifting her head and regarding Serena, with a sappy smile Bernie gave her a peck on the lips. “I love you,” she whispered against Serena’s lips. Rolling onto her back she pulled Serena with her so she was laid half on top of Bernie.

They cuddled close to one another with arms and legs entwined. Once settled with her head pillowed on Bernie’s chest Serena kissed the skin beneath her mouth and returned the sentiment, “I love you too, darling.” In post-coital bliss, the two women drifted off to sleep with the firelight illuminating the room.

Serena woke first feeling cold and shivered. She could feel goosebumps on Bernie’s skin. The fire had long since gone out and Serena could only guess as to how long they had slept. The room was now illuminated by the moonlight and outside the snow continued to fall. With any luck, they’d be snowed in beyond Boxing Day she hoped. Lifting herself up she chuckled when Bernie muttered something incomprehensible and tried to get back the heat Serena’s body provided by scooting closer to her. Stroking her fiancée's cheek Serena called to Bernie, “Time to get up.” Bernie seemed to disagree mumbling and groaning her displeasure at the loss of her personal hot water bottle. But Serena persevered by chuckling and slapping Bernie on the arse playfully.

Bernie opened her eyes and stretched her arms and legs out arching her back. There was an audible click and she sighed at the relief from the stiffness which had gathered while she slept. Serena raised an eyebrow and Bernie offered a coy smile. “Come on darling. Laying on the floor isn’t doing your back any good and I don’t want to have to call the staff to help me lift you up.” Holding her hand out for Bernie to take Serena helped her up and pointed to the bed, “Besides we have a perfectly lovely bed to sleep in.”

Climbing into bed, with Bernie insisting on sleeping on the side nearest the door and Serena indulging her fiancée chivalrous nature, they laid on their sides with arms and legs entwined and kissed. Not a kiss to inflame passion. A gentle and loving kiss that was a healing balm to both their hearts.

Pulling back a little Serena gazed into Bernie’s eyes and stroked her fingers across Bernie’s left brow, “You do realise you’ve set yourself a rather high benchmark for next Christmas.”

Bernie stroked the fingers of her right hand up and down Serena’s left arm in a slow sensual caress, “Oh I don’t know, we’ve got twelve months. Fancy a Christmas wedding?”

Serena rubbed her nose against Bernie’s in a loving fashion, “Sounds like a good idea.”

“Well I do sometimes have them.” Bernie replied with a smug expression illuminated by the moonlight.

Prodding Bernie in the abdomen Serena told her, “No more saying your rubbish at romantic gestures, Major Wolfe.”

Bernie felt the need to stress that she felt she wasn’t very good at romance given her track record, “Well I’m not-”

Serena interrupted her before she could say anymore. As far as Serena was concerned Berenice Wolfe was a romantic passionate woman. She may not always have been but she definitely was where Serena was concerned and that was all that mattered to her, “As romantic gestures go this is the most romantic gesture anyone has ever shown me.”

“Even compared to Edward’s proposal?” Bernie asked tentatively. Secretly hoping this was true.

“Especially compared to Edward. His idea of a romantic proposal was to ask me how much weight I could lose by February. The local hotel had a discount on weddings and by his reasoning, we’d get round to marrying eventually so why not take advantage of saving some money.”

“He didn’t!” Bernie growled at how cruel the man had been to Serena. If she ever crossed his path she would let him know in no uncertain terms what she thought of him.

Serena snorted at the surprise in Bernie’s voice. She had to remind herself that Bernie had never met Edward, “Oh he did. I should have known then what I was letting myself in for.”

“Marcus proposed during Sunday lunch at my parents. Took me by surprise. He’d already asked my parents if they approved and of course, they did. I felt backed into a corner and accepted.” Bernie muttered with a sad sigh.

“I did wonder.” Serena had always wondered how a woman like Bernie had ever ended up married to a man, especially such a bland man, like Marcus Dunn. Then again he was probably the best option if Bernie had to maintain a straight life.

Indulging in a slow soft kiss drew whimpers and murmurs of love from both women. Serena moved her lips down across Bernie’s cheek and onto her neck. Feeling Bernie’s pulse point thumbing under her lips Serena sucked, nipped and licked the spot and then returned to kissing her mouth. Both of them revelling in the fact they could cuddle, kiss or make love to the other whenever they wanted for the rest of their lives now.

Feeling her emotions getting the better of her Serena spoke with a shaky voice, “Thank you for being brave enough to come back for me.”

Bernie replied in a serious tone, “I never want to be anywhere other than right beside you, S'rena.”

Needing to sleep and knowing they would have the rest of their lives to make love they kept their kiss to an affirmation of their deeply shared love for each other, rather than fuelling the passion which sizzled under the surface between them.

Breaking the kiss to take a needed breath Serena felt her love for Bernie swelling in her heart and proclaimed loudly, “I love you so much!” 

Bernie squeezed Serena and held her tightly, “I love you very much too.”

They both felt a peace and contentment settle over them for the first time in a very long time. The term true love finally making sense to them. Eyes became heavy and closed as both women started to drift off to sleep. The Christmas carol Bernie had heard in the taxi on the way to Albie’s the previous evening came to her. It now seemed to her the carol had been a good omen and she began to hum it.

Serena opened her eyes and looked at Bernie who lay with her eyes closed and a smile on her face humming. “Do you intend doing that all night?” Serena enquired with humour in her tone.

“I think it’s my favourite carol,” Bernie informed enthusiastically.

“Jolly good.” Serena found the expression on Bernie’s face adorable. “What is it?” The tune sounded familiar but Serena couldn’t quite place it.

“In Dulci Jubilo.” Bernie stated helpfully.

“You military types and your love of Latin!” Serena teased.

Bernie opened one eye to look at Serena and huffed, “That’s what it’s called!”

“What’s it called in the Queen’s English?” Serena enquired in a teasing tone.

“It means ‘In Sweet Rejoicing’. Quite apt given our engagement.” Bernie mumbled in a sleepy tone.

In the moonlight Serena could see the adorable smile her fiancée only seemed to bestow on her. The broad smile with her eyes squeezed shut was always a clear indication of Bernie’s deep happiness. Serena had to agree it was very apt, “You’re absolutely right.” She kissed Bernie on the tip of her nose and snuggled into her side.

Bernie rubbed her nose against Serena’s affectionately in the Eskimo kiss she had fashioned just for the love of her life. Pulling Serena against her she wrapped herself around her fiancée and drifted off to sleep mumbling, “Serena said yes.”

Serena squeezed Bernie tightly and nuzzled her nose against her neck. And as she drifted off to sleep she mumbled, “I’m engaged to, Bernie.”

Both women held each other close. Their heartbeats thrummed in unison. Bernie’s breaths caressed Serena’s forehead and Serena’s breaths caressed Bernie’s left breast. Both inhaling the familiar scent of the woman who owned their heart. The woman they loved. The woman who was the love of their life. They relaxed into their slumber knowing they would spend the rest of their lives together and when dawn came they would face all that life could offer them, and all that life would throw at them, side by side as equals, best friends, lovers and eventually wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a Berena fan. I like Alex even if I don't see her with Bernie once Serena comes into Bernie's life. I wrote this epilogue to tie things up for Alex because she never seems to get closure or a happy ending.

Epilogue: 

Captain Alex Dawson remained with the army for a further six months. Alex had taken six months out of work, she could afford it. She needed time to heal and figure out what she wanted to do next. So she travelled and after visiting Bail and Indonesia she headed to Australia and New Zealand. During that period she heard through an old army friend that Bernie had got engaged to Serena. Alex was genuinely very happy for her ex-girlfriend.

With her travels over Alex returned to the UK and took a consultant anaesthetist job at Glasgow’s Queen Elizabeth University Hospital. It was two months into the job when she was introduced to Doctor Lexy Price from the ED. Lexy was a Glaswegian born and bred. Alex had felt instantly at ease in her company and the instant spark between them had not been missed by either woman. Lexy was shorter than Alex with long brunette hair and brown eyes. She was the opposite of Alex in appearance preferring heavy eye makeup and leather biker jackets.

They both found out they enjoyed running so met up either before or after work to go for a run. Lexy had been getting over a break-up with her girlfriend, Detective Sargent Sam Murray, when Alex met her and when she had commiserated and told Lexy about Bernie the two women became fast friends. Over the following six months their friendship deepened and evolved into a romance. Neither held any hard feelings towards their exes and both women accepted the other’s heart would always hold a love for the ex they had lost. But their relationship was honest, monogamous and strong so the reality of feelings for their respective exes was of no threat to them.

A year after she broke up with Bernie, Alex and Lexy moved in together. For the first time in a relationship, Alex felt secure and that was all down to Lexy. She felt an equal and was able to be out and proud in all aspects of her life. As the months rolled on she thought less and less about Bernie and fell more in love with Lexy. They were of a similar age and shared many hobbies. Alex felt completely loved by her partner and knew Lexy would always have her back.

They had both been rostered to work New Year’s Eve 2020 and knew they wouldn’t see each other until the end of their shift. Alex pulled her face mask off letting it hang off one ear and followed her patient out of the operating theatre when Lexy ran in out of breath. Alex grinned but Lexy held her hand up and pointed to the clocked on the wall trying to catch her breath. Alex glanced at it noting it was 00:05 and turning back to her girlfriend saw her kneeling on one knee in front of her. Lexy held up a small black box and popped it open revealing its contents, a diamond engagement ring. Alex’s breath hitched and her eyes glistened.

In a rich Glaswegian brogue Lexy asked still a little out of breath, “Please say you’ll marry me? I’ve run all the way from the ED!”

Alex barked out a laugh and dropped to her knees enveloping Lexy in a tight hug, “Yes, I’ll marry you. Yes!” Alex claimed Lexy’s lips in a passionate kiss to seal the proposal. At that moment Alex knew there was life for her after Bernie Wolfe just as for Bernie there had been life after Alex Dawson. That she had finally moved on and both she and Bernie, who she had been reliably informed by a mutual army pal had married Serena the previous week on Christmas Eve. They had both been brave enough to find their rightful happiness.

Love always finds a way. 

Because, love is love. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points for anyone who spotted the nod to the BBC lesbian TV series, "Lip Service", Heather Peace was in. :)
> 
> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


End file.
